


Indecent Undulations

by cayra



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bowtie, Crack, Other, silkslithers, snakeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a thing for silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Undulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hekateras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateras/gifts).



Crowley was a sensualist. True, that wasn't news to anyone that knew him, but it bore repetition.  
He liked food, good wine and slept a lot.  
So it shouldn't have been a surprise he liked other nice things, too.

But still, Aziraphale had not expected to come into the back room to find his closet hanging open, assorted articles of clothing spread on the rarely-used bed, and an ecstatic snake in the middle of it.

"Thisss iss nice, angel." Crowley told him, wriggling around.  
"What - what exactly are you doing, my dear?" Aziraphale stepped closer hesitantly. Crowley lay on top of a tartan vest, but most importantly, he was tangled up in what appeared to be one of Aziraphale's spare ties, the silken one.

He was...rubbing back and forth over the fabric, nearly tying himself into knots in delight.  
"You ssshould wear thiss one more often, angel." Crowley informed him smugly, with as much of a grin as a snake could manage. "It feelssss heavenly. If you catch my drift."  
The slithering had progressed into increasingly indecent undulations of what could only be described as 'humping'.

Aziraphale's ears turned red. He couldn't help but imagine Crowley doing that to the tie while the angel wore it."I'll keep it in mind."

THE END


End file.
